Eric Benton?
by Bren Williams - Lady Brenlis
Summary: A slightly humorous take on how Starlight Music came into Eric Raymond's hands. Read with a touch of sarcasm.


_Normally, I only publish fan fiction under the Castle fandom. However, this was written fifteen years ago, long before I ever knew of fanfictiondotnet. _

_Obviously, I'd forgotten all about it until recently. __It's a one-shot. Please enjoy and review._

* * *

><p>Everyone knows that Emmett Benton was a very intelligent man. He'd have to be in order to simultaneously run a music company and a home for foster girls as well as raise two children of his own as a single parent. Not to mention he built one of the world's most powerful computers without assistance from anyone.<p>

So why in the heck did he leave half of his company to a man like Eric Raymond?

Personally, I don't think a man like Emmett would do that with out a good reason. Eric must have been close to Emmett. For some reason Emmett must have felt a sense of responsibility to Eric... hmmm... Here's my theory:

_**ERIC BENTON?**_

Emmett was indeed an intelligent man. He graduated first in his class in high school and received a scholarship to an excellent college. He excelled at the university, graduating with some combination of business, engineering, and computers. He had the whole world ahead of him.

He just made one mistake.

Her name was Arica, she was his high school sweetheart, and they were desperately in love. The thought of being separated by college was unbearable, so they did what any other hormone crazy pair of teenagers would have done in 1951. They got married before leaving for college.

Their infatuation began to crumble almost immediately and Emmett quickly began to recognize the depth of their differences and regretted the decision to marry within six months.

Desperate to keep the relationship together, Arica did the one thing that she believed would bind them together forever, she got herself pregnant. Unfortunately, she only managed to delay the inevitable and they were filing for divorce before the second trimester.

Arica's desperate bid for marital bliss became her tool of revenge. She disappeared, leaving Emmett wild with fear that she would try to keep his child from him or much worse, seek a back alley abortion. He attempted to find Arica and the child, and managed to trace her as far as Tijuana, Mexico, substantiating his worst fears that she had chosen to abort.

Years passed, and Emmett graduated and started a small music recording studio which would later become Starlight Music. No word ever came from Arica telling Emmett that he had a son.

The small music recording studio became a reasonably successful music company. Eventually Emmett married Jacqui and they started their family. Although he never spoke of it, he never forgot the child whom he had never known.

And the child? Not wanting to be reminded of the past, Arica gave him her father's name, and of Eric's father she told him little. Her family had money, so they spent many of his early years traveling in Europe and other exotic places.

Finally she settled into one place so Eric could start school. As he grew older, she finally began to tell him a few things of his father. Her responses were carefully calculated to discourage him from seeking his father. "I refused to get an abortion," she told him, "So he left."

He studied business in college, and went back for his masters in business administration. (Naturally, he did inherit the Raymond ambition, after all.) After graduating, Eric easily found a job as an executive in some music corporation or another. He was quite content there until Arica suffered a major heart attack. At last she consented to tell him his father's name, demanding he promise not to try to contact him so long as she drew breath. Well, Eric's word wasn't worth much even back then, and the first thing he did after Arica was released from the hospital was put in an application to Starlight Music.

He watched Emmett from a distance for several years, observing his character, his interactions with those around him, particularly his daughters. It didn't take Eric long to decide that Emmett appeared to be a man of character, and his mother certainly hadn't given him justice as far as he could see. (Not that he ever told Arica whom he worked for.) It wasn't long before Eric began to feel an intense jealousy and hostility of Jerrica & Kimber's obviously close relationship with their father.

As the time passed, Eric quickly became the youngest executive at Starlight Music and more and more Emmett began to take him into his confidence. As Emmett began to need more time off for his "special project" (Synergy) he began giving Eric more responsibilities.

After Eric had been with Starlight Music around six years, Emmett learned he had between 6-12 months left to live due to an incurable and inoperable form of cancer. Emmett chose not to tell his family right away, but to enjoy quality time with his family while he is able.

In the mean time, he used the time left to get his affairs in order, i.e. putting the finishing touches on Synergy, making out his will, etc.

* * *

><p>At last, one evening found Emmett and Eric relaxing over a cup of coffee in Emmett's office before heading for home. Eric looked up and found Emmett frowning at him.<p>

"You know, you have always reminded me of someone, but I just can't quite place whom."

Instantly Eric became completely still. His eyes searched Emmett's as slowly he said, "I am told I greatly resemble my mother, Arica Raymond. Perhaps you knew her." His eyes dropped to study a wad of paper lying beside the trash can as he took another sip of his now cold coffee.

Silence reigned for a long moment. At last Emmett cleared his throat. "Arica _Raymond_, you say?"

Trying to make out the writing on the crumpled sheet of paper, Eric gave a bare nod.

At last Emmett cleared his throat again, "When did you say you were born?"

Eric risked a brief glance at Emmett. _Oh, God. He's frowning again. _"November 17th," His voice nearly cracked. Clearing his throat, he added, "1952."

Eric listened as Emmett got out of his chair and walked to the window. After a long pause Emmett mumbled, "Sure wish they'd do something with that damned empty lot across the street!"

Eric's heart stopped as his mother's words echoed in his ears, _"He didn't want us..."_ _Oh, God. He's not going to acknowledge me. All this time and he's not going to acknowledge me! _His hand trembled as he leaned over and set his coffee cup on the floor beside his feet. Trying to calm the trembling, he rubbed his palms on his pant legs. "E-excuse me?"

Emmett turned away from the window. "Did your mother spell her name with an A or an E?"

Eric could suddenly breathe again. "An A."

Emmett nodded. Still frowning he walked over to where Eric was seated on the couch. "Where did your mother grow up?" He leaned against his desk behind him.

Eric's hands gripped his knees as he swallowed tightly. "Palm Beach. California."

Emmett stared at Eric for a moment. Finally he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Eric," he began, "In 1951, I married a woman I had gone to high school with in Palm Beach, California." Replacing his glasses, he gave Eric an intense look. "Her name was Arica Raymond; with an A." He paused. "But I think you already knew that."

Soundlessly Eric nodded.

That same piercing gaze was still leveled on him. "And I think you also know that she was two and a half months pregnant when we separated in spring of 1952."

Pinned by that stare, Eric couldn't look away, he could only nod.

Emmett pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes again. "Eric," Emmett's voice was choked, "Do you have any idea," he dropped his glasses on the desk beside him, facing his son at last, "how long I..." His hand, raised as if to gesture, dropped to his side. There were no words. No words to tell his son how he had hoped and prayed that his child somehow might have been given a chance to live. No words to tell of the hours spent in wondering and dreaming of who this child might have become, given the chance.

The years proved too much for Emmett and he turned back to the window for a moment to gather his composure. Finally he turned back to Eric. "Why now? My God, Eric, you've been here over five years!" He sat on the couch beside Eric. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Eric's throat felt tight. In the last six years he had come to respect, and yes, even love Emmett. But he had never been able to overcome the niggling doubt that Emmett had not wanted him to be born. He had never been able to overcome the fear that Arica had spoken the truth. He had been afraid to find out for himself.

"Mother told me that you left when she refused to get an abortion." Eric glanced at Emmett. There. It was out. Now he would know for sure if everything Arica had told him was true.

"An abortion?" Emmett was incredulous. "She told you _I _wanted her to get an abortion?" In a second Emmett was pacing the room, clearly furious. "Eric, she was threatening to get an abortion if I moved out. When I realized that she had gone to Tijuana, I followed her to try and stop her, but I lost her trail. I believed that she had gone through with it." He stopped and faced Eric, "If I had known that she hadn't, I-I would have found you. I would never have allowed her to keep you from me, I swear it!"

Eric shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. It was strange seeing Emmett so worked up over something—-over _him_. The tension left his body as he realized Emmett would not have gotten upset if he didn't care about him—-if he didn't love him. For the first time in what felt like hours, Eric gave a small smile. "I know."

Still visibly upset, Emmett finally sat down beside Eric.

Eric looked at Emmett. "Now what?"

Emmett was silent for a moment and then chuckled. "I know a young lady who is going to be awfully disappointed!"

Eric gave Emmett a startled glance, "What do you mean?"

Emmett gave Eric a grin, "Only that this going to change Jerrica's interest in you dramatically!"

Eric shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he realized he would have to accept Jerrica and Kimber as his sisters now. Now _that_ was going to take some getting used to! "You aren't going to tell them tonight are you?"

Emmett gave Eric a curious glance. "Not necessarily, but I thought I would tell them soon."

Eric was silent for a moment before turning to Emmett. "Would you mind waiting a few weeks? I'd like a little time get used to all of this."

Emmett looked thoughtful as he slowly nodded his head. "How long do you want me to wait?"

_ How about never?_ Eric, being an only child, had never been very good at sharing his toys, particularly his new or favorite ones. Now, after finally establishing a father-son relationship with Emmett, Eric did not feel interested in the slightest in adding two bratty little sisters into the family photo. "Perhaps after a couple of months I'll be more comfortable with the idea of having sisters."

"I take it you have no other siblings?"

Eric nodded.

Emmett sighed, "That is a reasonable request." He frowned again. "A couple of months, however, is more time than I can afford." He turned to Eric, "I can give you a month, but no longer. I hope that's enough, but I think you'll understand why later."

A little confused, Eric nodded. _Maybe I could have that guy... What was his name? Oh yes, Zipper! Maybe I could have Zipper pick off Jerrica and Kimber so I won't have to deal with them._ Eric gave a faint smile, a little amused at the preposterous idea. "That will be fine."

* * *

><p>After their talk, Emmett began spending a great deal of time with Eric, getting to know one another on a new level. Emmett was delighted to know that the intelligent and talented young man he had grown fond of in the last years was his son.<p>

Eric felt like he was living in a dream, having finally found the unconditional father's love he had craved since he was a small child.

Emmett decided to join Eric at a music convention in Chicago, he hadn't previously planned on attending. While they were there, they had a great time, taking in a Red Sox Game and doing other male bonding type of activities. (Don't ask me what, I'm not a male.)

While on a brief visit home, Eric came up with an excuse to borrow several old photo albums and he and Emmett spent an evening looking at them and talking about his childhood.

So unusual was it for Emmett to be spending so much time away from home that Kimber asked Emmett if he was dating someone. Emmett laughed and reassured her that he would explain soon, but not yet.

Thinking that perhaps it would help Eric get used to the idea of having sisters, Emmett began to invite Eric over for dinner frequently. Eric was reluctant at first, but he was anxious to win Emmett's approval, so he came, even managing to behave himself tolerably well. That is, until he overheard Jerrica, home from college for the weekend, tell Aja how much the sound of bubble gum popping set her nerves on edge.

The next evening, Eric was again invited over for dinner. He made sure to bring several packs of Hubba Bubba Bubble Gum with him and taught the younger Starlight Girls how to blow bubbles. He had trouble keeping his face straight watching Jerrica flinch each time a bubble popped.

As the Starlight girls became increasingly fond of Eric, he was first tempted to tell them to scram when Emmett wasn't looking. But after seeing how obviously pleased Emmett was to see the girls take to him, Eric decided he could put up with the little snots for a while at least. He became a great favorite of the Starlight Girls after that, as they could always count on him to supply them with lots of bubble gum. (Particularly Bonne, who dubbed him "Uncle Eric.") In return, Eric took every opportunity to subtly use the Starlight Girls to irritate Jerrica and Kimber.

* * *

><p>One morning, about three or four weeks after Eric and Emmett had their initial discussion, Emmett was hit by a drunk driver while crossing the busy street in front of Starlight Music. An ambulance was immediately called to the scene, and a security guard called Eric's secretary to tell her what happened. She told Eric and then called Jerrica immediately. (Who had just arrived home for summer break.)<p>

Eric was stunned. Somehow he made it down to the scene of the accident, arriving with the ambulance. The shock began to wear off as he watched the paramedics work to stabilize Emmett's condition. Eric insisted on riding with Emmett to the hospital. (He told the paramedics that Emmett is his father. Onlooking Starlight employees automatically assumed Eric lied.)

Emmett was in a coma the whole time and went into emergency surgery immediately upon arriving at the hospital.

Eric was waiting anxiously outside the operating room when Jerrica and Kimber arrived. Eric tersely apprised them of the situation and the three passed the time waiting together.

Finally, the doctor came out and (with a typical physician's tact) told them that Emmett was still in a coma, and the trauma to his body would probably triple the rate of the cancer growth. He did not know if he would come out of the coma or not.

None of Emmett's children had known that he had cancer and they took it very hard. Kimber became hysterical and Eric, having had about enough of them that he could take under the circumstances, left to deal with it on his own.

Eric returned to the hospital later that night after Jerrica and family went home. He spent several hours sitting with Emmett, praying he'd wake up. Finally, he went home very late.

Several weeks passed. One night found Eric leaving as Jerrica was arriving. She had been a little surprised at the depth of concern that Eric showed about Emmett's welfare, as she had not taken him for a particularly caring individual. They spoke briefly, and before Eric left he laid his hand on her arm and asked her to let him know right away if anything changed. Jerrica earnestly promised to do so.

During this time, Eric's concern for Emmett's condition caused his feelings of hostility and jealously toward Kimber & Jerrica to fade into the background.

Emmett never regained consciousness after the surgery, and after several weeks with a steady increase in rate of cancer growth, and not a sign of any improvement at all, Jerrica and Kimber finally agreed that Emmett would not have wanted to continue like that. Privately, they made the decision to have him removed from the respirator one afternoon.

They called Mrs. Bailey to let the Starlight Girls know, and Aja, Shana, and Rio came out to be with them.

No one thought of calling Eric, and within minutes Emmett was gone.

Silently, the five of them quietly walked toward the elevators. A nurse flagged Jerrica down, reminding her that Emmett's personal belongings would be brought up in just a minute and didn't she want to wait for them? Rio squeezed Jerrica's hand and told her to go on without him, he'd take care of it and meet her at home. Gratefully, Jerrica and the future Holograms left.

Several minutes later, the elevator opened and Eric stepped out, heading toward Emmett's room. He reached the doorway and stopped, startled to find the room empty.

Trying to ignore the icy fingers of fear squeezing his heart, Eric pulled an orderly aside and asked him which room Emmett was moved to.

The orderly snapped his gum loudly and replied, "The morgue," before walking away.

For a moment, Eric could only stare at the retreating back of the insolent orderly. "No," the single word raced through his mind over and over again. "No!"

Eric rushed to the nurses station where Rio was signing for Emmett's belongings and demanded to know where Emmett Benton was. The nurse on duty abruptly informed him that Mr. Benton was taken off the respirator and died an hour before.

Struggling to contain his grief and anger, Eric demanded, "Why wasn't I notified?"

A little annoyed, the nurse shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Rio. "Don't ask me. He was there." She turned back to her work.

Noticing Rio for the first time, Eric turned toward him.

"Sorry, Mr. Raymond, Jerrica only wanted the _FAMILY_ there." Rio told Eric coldly as he signed the last document to release Emmett's belongings.

Eric's voice was hard, ragged with unspoken emotion, "But you were there."

Rio continued on insensitively. "Yes. Aja, Shana and I came out to be with Jerrica and Kimber." Rio hefted the small box into his arms, his voice icy with contempt, "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Raymond, I have to be getting back to Starlight House." Rio abruptly turned and left.

Eric stumbled through the corridors, scarcely aware of the nurses and doctors around him, even the sounds of suffering could not penetrate the hideous waves of seething anger, jealousy, and grief tearing at Eric's heart.

In his mind he saw Jerrica's face as she had been when they had spoken in Emmett's room. Again he heard her promise to let him know if anything changed. "Liar!" The vision twisted into flames as Eric inwardly raged. How dare she deny him his place at his father's death bed? He, Eric Raymond, firstborn son of Emmett Benton!

Eric fought his way through the hospital doors, blindly seeking his car. The years of loneliness and longing for a father, held at bay for but a moment, came crashing back into his soul, ripping the brief time with his father away and replacing the barely savored joy with a futile rage at being denied his father's last moments. The loneliness and rage mated with Eric's jealous hostility toward his sisters, whom had been Emmett's world.

The emotions twisted inside of him, melding into one and at last raising its serpent's head to strike at the image of the blond woman who had denied Eric Raymond his father's love. In that moment, Eric swore revenge on Jerrica Benton, vowing to not rest until his sister-NO! She was nothing! She was the crusted filth of a cesspool! She would pay for stealing Eric's father from him!

* * *

><p>The reading of the will was held soon after Emmett's death. It never occurred to Jerrica and Kimber to include Eric, as he was merely an employee, even if he had been acting CEO of Starlight Music for over two years.<p>

They were not surprised to see that Jerrica was named Executor of Emmett's estate until Kimber turned 18. The one thing that did surprise them, was that Emmett specifically bequeathed 50% of the controlling stock of Starlight Music to Eric Raymond.

Jerrica insisted on reading the document herself several times to make sure that the lawyer wasn't making some kind of mistake. In the end, she could not deny that for some strange reason, Emmett had wanted Eric to have half of his company.

Rio was convinced that Eric had somehow brainwashed Emmett into giving him the company. However, Jerrica, after seeing how obviously concerned Eric was about Emmett's welfare, was not convinced.

* * *

><p>Eric arrived at work the next day vowing never to work for Jerrica. He smiled grimly. If Starlight Music was Jerrica's inheritance, then Eric would personally see to it that there was nothing left for her to inherit.<p>

He had barely settled himself into the grimly enjoyable task of surveying Starlight Music's assets when his phone rang. It was Emmett's lawyer, calling to apprise him of the contents of Emmett's will in regards to Eric's inheritance. Eric listened as the lawyer detailed the arrangements to be made and then hung up.

He sat at his desk for a moment longer before moving to the window. He stared unseeing at the barest glimpse of the sea between the nearby skyscrapers. "This changes things." he murmured. Jerrica was forgotten as he turned and walked the short distance to Emmett's office, his thoughts only of his father.

Opening the door, he stepped into the darkened room. A family portrait, taken before Jacqui died, still presided over the messy pile of papers on the desk. The black leather executive chair was pushed askew, facing the window more than the desk.

It was just the way Emmett had left it.

Eric stopped in front of the window, thinking of the man who had occupied this office for the last ten years. Had he stared out this window, wondering what might have become of the child he and Arica had created? Turning back to the desk, Eric stroked the warm texture of the leather on the executive chair.

This was all he had left of his father now.

His inheritance.

Reverently, Eric seated himself in his father's chair, swiveling into Emmett's desk. His desk. He ran his fingers over the satiny Mahogany wood.

"Mine." He whispered, the corners of his mouth turning up into a half smile. "Not Jerrica's, mine!" His eyes found Emmett's, looking out at him from the family portrait.

Emmett had been an engineer. He had little training in business, or music for that matter, although to his credit, he had done remarkably well.

"I will make Starlight Music into the most successful Music company on the west coast!" he whispered to his father. His face clouded over, "I'll make you..." his voice choked, "... so damned proud," He buried his face in his hands, "...I swear it!"

* * *

><p><em> I stumbled upon Eric Benton? last June and published it almost without changes. Please realize, I wrote that about fifteen years ago and no longer live in the <strong>Jem<strong> Universe. Were I to add to it, I'd take it from the angle of someone, such as Jerrica, needing a bone marrow transplant and Eric, who may or may not be a match, must choose whether or not to help. I have no intention of ever writing it, but if anything I've written here sparks a story idea for you, be my guest. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you grossly offended? Favorite parts? I always love hearing what my readers think. Please leave a review.<strong>_


End file.
